


Better Late than Never

by TheReviewess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy admits to herself that she loves Angie... And then later Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Late than Never

Peggy Carter remembered the day when she finally admitted to herself that she loved Angie. It had hit her like a ton of bricks. It was the day after everyone found out about Ray Krzeminski’s death. Peggy remembered the flowers put on the man’s desk. She mourned him just as the others had, but her mind was elsewhere.

The Englishwoman was sitting at her desk and staring at the roses on the empty desk. It was in this moment when she thought of Colleen, the young factory who had been shot in the head because of Peggy. There wasn’t a day when Peggy didn’t mourn the loss of her beloved friend and roommate. She didn’t even go to her funeral. She couldn’t bring herself to attend. Peggy had attended too many funerals in her twenty six years and could not bring herself to do it again. 

Soon her mind turned to a small angry Italian woman who was probably serving tables at the L&L Automat by now. The woman she tried so hard to keep out of her life but somehow snuck in through the tiny cracks and held Peggy’s very heart in the palm of her hands without realizing it. Peggy did her damndest to keep Angie safe from her. After all, everyone close to her has always died. Her parents, her friends and even her only lover had perished long before their time. And it was the roses on Ray Krzeminski’s desk that brought forth the horrifying thought of Angie Martinelli being lowered into a grave long before her time.

Tears welled up and freely spilled over Peggy’s face as an image of Angie, dressed in her Sunday best, laying in a coffin. Cold, unmoving, and completely lifeless. Just the thought was painful and too much for Peggy to deal with. The agent buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall where they may. A dead Angie was too much for her to bear. Even though the event had yet to come to pass, for it to trigger such an emotional outburst meant only one thing for her.

Peggy Carter was in love with Angie Martinelli.  
.  
.  
.  
Peggy went to the Automat later that night to check up on Angie. Her fear of losing Angie made her do it. She had forgotten that the woman was still rather irritated with her. However her confession about the recent death that plagued her was enough for Angie’s anger to leave her.

That night they walked home together. Peggy clung the the small woman like a life line. Neither mentioned the silent tears that drifted down Peggy’s cheeks. It wasn’t until they reached the doors to The Griffith did they even bother to acknowledge them. Angie had simply turned and used a handkerchief to gently wipe them from her eyes.

“There’s my pretty little English.” She said in a soft voice.

It earned a small smile from Peggy and a gentle kiss to Angie’s cheek. “I think I would be up for some schnapps and pie if you had any.”

Angie grabbed her hands and held then gently in her own. “I think I can manage that for my favorite gal.”

Peggy should have told her that she loved her then.  
.  
.  
.  
Balancing precariously on the edge of The Griffith, Peggy listened Angie as she listened to her cry on Thompson and Sousa. Should she live through this mess, she would definitely ask Angie how to do that. She would never underestimate the power of crying on command ever again. Especially when it would give her the power over Sousa and Thompson, yes that would be an incredibly useful skill to add to her ever growing arsenal.

Once the men (and Ms. Fry) had left Angie’s room, the woman pulled her in. Instinctively Peggy clung to Angie for a moment or two, trying to be still her swiftly beating heart. Being locked in Angie’s arms did not help her though.

“I knew you didn’t work for a phone company.” Angie exclaimed excitedly. She held the shaking agent in her arms gently, letting Peggy have a chance to recover.

Peggy couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at Angie’s childlike enthusiasm. “I suppose you are correct, dear.”

“You won’t tell me what you really are, huh?” The aspiring actress frowned.

“Not unless you wanted my to kill you.” Peggy replied with a half seriously. She offered a tight lipped smile. Angie seemed to catch that Peggy’s hands were tied. “Just know that I’m keeping my secrets to protect you.”

“I’ll accept that for now… So what can I do to help?”

Chocolate eyes met green. “Get me a way out.” Angie nodded and raced out of the room. Seemed she already had a plan… And Peggy should have told her then.  
.  
.  
.  
Before Angie had returned, Peggy penned a letter to the woman. It was short, but it explained what she could.

I know I haven’t been honest with you. And I’m sorry. I hope this makes up for it.

My name is Margaret “Peggy” Carter. I am 26 years old. I am the woman Betty Carver is based from. I loved Captain America with all my heart. I am an agent for the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR). Before that I was a Captain in the British Armed Forces Special Air Services (I am still working in the British Armed Forces - I’m now a Major). I’ve been working to save my friend, Howard Stark, and the world from a threat called Leviathan. Leviathan killed my old roommate, Colleen O’brien and tried to kill me. When I was limping when I moved here it was because I had been shot and stitched up by Mr. Jarvis. When I kicked you out of my room, I was about to go on a mission to find Howard’s stolen and dangerous inventions. Now the SSR have learned that I am a double agent, trying to save Howard and I am Public Enemy Number 2 (right behind Howard).

I’ll tell you more someday… If I survive.

I am sorry Angie.

Burn this when you finish reading it (or eat it - don’t question me).

\- English

Feeling satisfied, Peggy stuffed it under the woman’s pillow before penning another quick message. She put this in her dresser just seconds before Angie entered the room

“Alright, I got a car ready to take you out of town.” Angie whispered once she made it back. “I look forward to hearing what this is all about someday.”

“Someday…” Peggy half whispers before she’s pulled into a fierce hug. It takes everything for her not to kiss the woman right there.

It’s later that Peggy realizes she should have kissed Angie  
.  
.  
.  
When Peggy awakes after Leviathan is dealt with, she notices a small bouquet of flowers next to her bed. Moments later she realizes she is in a hospital. Then she finally sees a sleeping figure curled up uncomfortably in the corner of the room with a pillow and many blankets.

It was Angie.

“Angie…” Peggy rasped out. A head of brown curls perk up almost instantly at hearing her name.

“Peggy?” The voice asked timidly. “Are you really awake?”

“If I’m not, please don’t wake me.” Peggy replied without missing a beat. “I rather enjoy seeing you in my dreams.”

Angie crossed over to Peggy’s bedside as fast as she could. Once she reached her side, she slapped Peggy as hard as she could. 

Peggy was definitely awake now.

“That was for leaving me that message under my pillow!” The Italian half shouted in her room.

Peggy was about to argue her reasoning when a pair of lips pressed against hers ever so gently.

“And that was for the message in my dresser.” Angie added with a blush and grin.

“I take it I’m forgiven?” Peggy asked with a small smile, and a large blush.

“Not even close English,” Angie replied, “But a few more kisses may help your case.”

The two laughed and Angie swooped back down for another kiss. This one was longer, but just as sweet as the first.

“I love you, English.”

“I love you too, Angie.”

Better late than never.


End file.
